


What Money Can´t Buy

by nevergone, snowstar



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Hooker Fic, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergone/pseuds/nevergone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten months after Mike got fired by Jessica, Harvey finds his ex-associate being down on his luck and pursuing a totally different business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Money Can´t Buy

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this picture: http://skyenapped.tumblr.com/image/97358272262  
> (So it´s actually a comment fic…)

Harvey finds him leaning against a car in that certain area, dressed in a tight blue shirt and worn out jeans, his hands in his pockets. He doesn´t go there very often, the place is not high class and when he wants a man he knows a few numbers of agencies he can call.

But not this time. This time he wanted something different. And _different_ is exactly what he gets the moment Mike notices him.

It´s awkward for both of them. They could pretend that it´s not what it is, that Mike is just here because he´s waiting for someone (well, somehow he actually is) and that Harvey is just here because of… Whatever. They are both not idiots. No use in fooling each other.

“I didn´t know that it´s that bad, Mike.”

Mike looks at his feet, swallows, but doesn´t reply.

“You could have asked me for help. You know I wouldn´t have turned my back on you, even after Jessica threw you out. Why did you never show up during the last ten months…?”

Mike´s fingers run through his hair and then he finally looks up at Harvey.

“You´ve done enough for me.”

“Mike…”

“Just go. Please. Don´t make this any worse.”

“You expect me to just go and leave you like that?”

Mike lets out a little sarcastic laugh.

“Well, then don´t go. You can as well stay and ask me how much it is. I mean, if I meet your taste. Aren´t you here for that?”

Defiant blue eyes look into deep brown ones and Harvey forces himself to keep his facial expression cool and unreadable.

“How much is it?”

Mike gasps a little, for some seconds he seems to be completely surprised that Harvey has really asked, but then he follows through.

“Depends. What would you want me to do?”

“Everything. I want everything.”

“I don´t kiss.”

“Everything includes kissing for me.”

Mike breathes out audibly.

“This is so weird. You are… Ok. Because I know you…You can kiss me too.”

“No.”

“What?”

“ _We_ will kiss. Each other. This or nothing at all.”

Mike looks down again and nods slowly.

“Fine.”

“You still haven´t said how much.”

“I…er…100.”

“100?”

“75 then.”

“No.”

“You want everything and you even want to kiss, so I won´t go down to 50.”

Harvey doesn´t say anything. He just looks at Mike for several more seconds. And Mike caves. He´s so obviously desperate, it nearly pains the older lawyer.

“Ok, Harvey, 50 then.”

“Mike, I tell you something. I give you 500 and you´re coming with me now. You´re gonna quit your apartment and stay in my guest room for a while, at least until we have figured something out for you.”

“I don´t need your help.”

“You were about to kiss, blow and fuck me for ridiculous $50. I´m sure I also would have been able to make you cook me dinner afterwards and clean my condo. You need all the help you can get. I don´t care if you think you can get out of this alone, you will come with me.”

Mike looks overly ashamed and he makes a move to turn away and leave but Harvey grabs his arm.

“Mike. I couldn´t save you from getting fired but I at least want to help you now. Please let me.”

******

Moving in with Harvey isn´t that difficult, especially given the fact that Mike was thrown out of his pathetic excuse of a flat two days ago because he couldn´t shoulder the rent anymore. Every little bit of money he makes he spends for his grandmother and since it´s certain that the old woman suffers of Alzheimer´s she needs special (and expensive) care. The worst thing for Mike doesn´t even seem to be the money he has to come up with, but the fact that she keeps forgetting about him more and more. Some moments are clear, but there are also situations yet where she doesn´t recognize him at all anymore. It´s as if he slowly vanishes. Vanishes for everybody who knew him once. Becoming a hooker isn´t truly that difficult if you feel as if your old self stops existing. It´s also not that difficult if you seem to have no other choice.

 

Harvey is able to get him a job. Another name partner at a law firm in Manhattan owes him a huge favor and so Mike starts working there as a private investigator. Of course it´s not what he did at Pearson Specter, he´s not a young and aspiring (fake) lawyer anymore and the payment isn´t the same. But the work is interesting and keeps his overactive mind busy in a good way and he can care about his grandmother the way the old woman deserves.

The weeks pass by and turn into months and they both know that it´s time for Mike to move out again. Yet Harvey doesn´t want him to leave and every time Mike brings up the topic Harvey puts on his lawyer face and argues it down.

_“You should stay a little longer, you should save a little more money before you start to pay rent for a flat in Manhattan. Think of your grandmother, what if there are any costs you can´t foresee now? You´ll be relieved if you have a healthy nest egg then.”_

He´s good at alleging arguments. He´s New York City´s best corporate lawyer.

And Mike stays for another three months without bringing up the topic again.

 

Then, on a Friday night, Harvey comes home and doesn´t find Mike anywhere. There isn´t even a note on the kitchen counter, which Mike usually leaves to let Harvey know where he is. Harvey is about to rush out to the nursing home Mike´s grandmother lives in, fearing the worst, when he hears some sounds out of his bedroom. He steps in but stops at the threshold at the sight and is just able to stare.

Mike is in his bed. At the sound of Harvey stepping into the room he had sat upright, his blue eyes fixing on Harvey. The sheets are loosely wrapped around his hips and after Harvey has lost his initial surprise a little, he can´t help but let his gaze wander over Mike´s naked upper body which is on display for him.

“Did you get _hot_ somehow?”

He chuckles a bit but the tension in the room doesn´t really go away with that.

Mike bites his lower lip and then reaches out his hand for Harvey.

“Come here.”

“Mike…Really…?”

“Don´t tell me you don´t want this. I know you do.”

Hell, and how he does. From the moment Mike moved in and slept just a few steps away from him in his guest room. Sometimes Harvey had lain awake in his bed at night, thinking about what would happen if he just would go to him, wake him carefully and would start to seduce him. He never did though, he didn´t want to put Mike in a situation where the boy might have gotten the feeling that he wasn´t able to say _No_ to him without fearing getting thrown out.

“Harvey. Come here.”

Harvey takes a few steps towards Mike and then sits down at the edge of the bed.

“If this is just going to be a “Thank-you-for-everything-you´ve-done-for-me” fuck, then I´m not interested.”

_Liar. Even then…_

Mike moves closer to him and kisses the side of his neck.

“It´s not.”

******

Three hours later their sweaty bodies are still pressed close to each other and Harvey is spooning Mike from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around the younger man´s body. He nips at the skin of Mike´s shoulder and then whispers to him.

"If this _would_ have been a “Thank-you-for-everything” fuck, I´d be completely convinced of your gratitude,” he chuckles against Mike´s neck. “That was amazing.”

Mike´s hand comes up and he reaches for Harvey´s head behind him, tangling his fingers in the dark hair.

“I so wanted you at least once…. It´s time, Harvey. You know it.”

Harvey frowns and then it dawns on him. He moves a bit away from Mike.

“I´m an idiot. That wasn´t a “Thank You” fuck. It was a farewell fuck.”

He can barely disguise his disappointment.

“You are moving out.”

“Yes. I will. I have to. After all, I can´t live here forever.”

“Shit, Mike…”

He can´t really believe what he´s saying next, the words just come out of his mouth.

“Why not?”

Mike turns around to him, his eyebrows go a bit up and there is a hint of a smile on his lips before he gets sincere again.

“It´s about time that I manage my life myself. Stand on my own feet. Not be dependant on somebody…”

“Somebody...,” Harvey repeats, still disappointed. There´s bitterness in his voice.

“No,” Mike shakes his head, “you´re not just somebody for me. You mean…very much. Don´t you know that yet?”

Harvey doesn´t reply, he simply grabs the back of Mike´s neck and pulls him into a kiss. He doesn´t let go of him for a long time. When he finally does, Mike speaks again.

“And you were wrong, Harvey.”

“About what?”

“That wasn´t a farewell fuck. It…it didn´t mean farewell. Maybe there was a bit of “Thank You” in it, but I definitely didn´t want it to mean farewell… it´s just…”

“It´s just what?” Harvey interrupts him quickly.

“Harvey, this is not just all about me being independent. You risk too much if I stay.”

“I risk too much?” Harvey frowns at him.

Mike breaks eye contact with Harvey and looks down at the bed sheets. He swallows and he gnaws at his bottom lip again. A thing Harvey knows, he always does when he´s embarrassed. Or helpless. Or both.

“You have totally forgotten where you picked me up five months ago, right? Have you ever even thought about it? What I _did_ to survive?”

“Mike, please. This is behind you. Leave it there. Just…just forget about it. Let´s _both_ forget about it.”

“Ah, but that´s the point. We can forget about it and never mention it again, but…it happened. And there are other people who know that it happened. You say you want me to stay. In your apartment? Or in your life? Or…”

“Both,” Harvey interrupts again but Mike doesn´t let him continue.

“So what do you want to do? Hide me as your little secret? Or let the world know about me, about _you and me_ and just take the risk that someone finds out about my past? Someone like Tanner…Harvey, I could ruin your whole reputation…”

Mike´s voice breaks and Harvey pulls him tightly in his arms again and he can feel Mike curling even tighter into him. For a while they are just holding each other without saying anything anymore.

Then Harvey´s hands come up to Mike´s shoulders and he pushes him a bit away from him to look into his eyes.

“When you stumbled into that hotel room years ago with that suitcase full of pot, _"knocked into a different life"_ as you said to me then, a different life from the one you wanted to lead, what did I do, Mike?”

“Er…you hired me?”

“Right. I hired you. And I risked much more than just my reputation with doing so. And yet I did it. Because I know when it´s time to take a risk. When _somebody_ is worth taking a risk…”

He reaches for Mike´s cheek and lets his fingers quickly run over the skin and then through Mike´s hair.

”Hell, when you should give a fuck about any risks at all. Mike, I want you to stay.”

He bends forward and captures Mike´s mouth in a gentle kiss which very quickly transforms into a quite passionate one.

When he breaks the kiss after a while, a small smile is slowly spreading over Mike´s face.

But Harvey needs confirmation.

“Say that you´re staying. With me. Here.”

“Ok Harvey, I… I will. Under one condition.”

“Everything.”

“That´s not very wise,” Mike starts to tease him. “Didn´t _you_ tell me that you don´t agree to terms you don´t have even heard yet?”

“Depends on how much you want to have what the other party offers…”

“Ah…”

“What are your conditions?”

“If I´m staying then I want us to share the costs. Until now you didn´t want me to pay any rent…”

“This is a condo. I don´t pay rent. It´s not necessary that you do…”

“I…I know. But you just had let me live here for free. You paid for everything - food, clothes, insurances, even a new bike when mine broke down. Hell, even a new bike helmet because you thought the old one looked ridiculous. If I´m staying I don´t want this to go on. I want to be a partner, not a son you are responsible to care for.”

“Hm…”

Harvey actually snickers a bit.

“What is so funny about that?” Mike frowns.

“For some reasons I always thought you might have a bit of a daddy kink…”

Mike opens his mouth, but closes it without saying a word. He shakes his head slowly. Then a dark smile appears on his lips and even reaches his eyes.

“We should definitely finish this discussion first before we start the one about what are obviously _your_ sexual preferences, Harvey…”

Harvey laughs and reaches out to tousle Mike´s hair.

“That would probably be a long conversation. Fine. We are sharing the costs if this makes you feel better. And it´s even better than the alternative.”

“Huh? What alternative?”

“Coming to you with flowers and an umbrella in my hand and call you princess while an aria is playing in the background to get you back.”

“Oh God, I think that might have rather chased me away, Harvey. Plus we would have needed to check on your sanity…”

“What, you didn´t like Pretty Woman?”

“You aren´t Edward Lewis.”

“I have a lot in common with him. The dazzling appearance, the overwhelming charisma…”

“...The subliminal superior complex…”

“Ok,“ Harvey grins, “Touché. Especially this…”

Mike just shakes his head incredulously at Harvey.

“So…about paying my way, do we have a deal?”

“No. Not yet, anyway. But we will have one once I get the paperwork written up and you and I both sign it.”

“Paperwork? That seems so...business-y,” Mike replies.

“Business-y? _Really_? Maybe you should put memorizing a thesaurus on your to-do list.”

“You know what I meant!”

“I do, and I get it. But I'm also a lawyer and verbal agreements really aren't my thing. I need it in writing.”

******

Mike agrees to it and sure enough the very next day Harvey brings home the piece of paper and lays it down on the counter in front of Mike.

“That was fast,” Mike says, as he picks up the paper and starts to read over it.

“You just need to sign on the dotted line,” Harvey says, pulling out a pen from his jacket pocket and placing it down on the counter.

“I was a lawyer once too, you know. I'm not just going to sign anything you put in front of me.”

“Look at that, something I taught you actually did stick,” Harvey says with a smile.

Mike continues to read until something catches his eye.

“What is this, Harvey?”

“What is what?”

“Did you seriously put in a no hooking clause?”

“Look, if you're short on cash, I'd rather cover your share than have you going back to doing what you were doing. I want you to stand on your own two feet, but sometimes shit happens, and when that shit happens I just don't want you to feel like you have to come up with, well, let's just call it, _creative_ ways of making money.”

Mike replies with a simple 'uh huh', and Harvey really isn't sure what that really means, or if he even just listened to a single word that had come out of his mouth.

“Saturdays are date night?”

“Our lives are stressful, I think it's a good idea if we have at least one night a week to spend time together, relax and just enjoy some us time.”

“I really hope all your contracts don't have these stipulations in them.”

“Only yours. And well, Ms. Albert's.”

“Ms. Albert was 90 years old!”

Harvey laughs, and Mike can't help but do the same.

“Still got that pen?” Mike asks.

Harvey hands the pen over to Mike, and Mike moves the pen down and hovers it over the dotted line where his signature is needed.

“Something wrong?” Harvey asks.

“No. Actually everything is perfect,” Mike replies before signing the paper and handing it over to Harvey.

Harvey takes a look at the signature, and leans down and presses his lips gently against Mike's.

“Welcome home,” he all but whispers.

“Well technically, I've already been living here for--”

“You're ruining the moment.”

Mike smiles and kisses Harvey, before grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway and into the bedroom.

 _Their_ bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Endless gratitude to nevergone, who wrote the end of this story when I was at my wits´ end and was about to turn this into Pretty Woman. You´re such a wonderful and quick beta, I don´t even have words…


End file.
